If It Could Only Make Up For Forever
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: heelloo again.. description inside. It'll be good eventually. Review... no flames though.


**This is just an idea.. lets see if we can roll with it. Leah/Sam fic.. (sort of)**

**Leah and Sam were the perfect high school lovers. He was a year older, the bad boy, the trouble maker. Leah was the smart girl with the long, straight, black hair, and huge brown eyes. When Sam's about to fail his senior year the school assigns Leah to help him and it turns out their families have collieded in the past. Sam and Leah's mothers were best friends before Sam's mom moved away after high school. When their sessions start, Leah hates him. She thinks Sam is nothing but a slacker and Sam thinks she's some sort of snob. After a while the pair see something new in each other... and they fall in love. That is until graduation rolls around and Leah gets acepted into one of the best universities in the country. Yale. Sam loses his temper and disapears for two months. Leah is so worried she doesn't even leave La Push to go to college in Seattle. She stayed in the little beach front town, praying that the love of her life would come back. There's only one problem-when Sam returns he's different and then a surprise visit from Leah's cousin Emily ruins everything. Leah's heartbroken. She becomes a bitter bitch (no pun intended... literal meaning of the word) unitl she finds a way to let go of the past and move on... sort of.**

**THIS IS WHERE WE START OUT... WE'LL FLASHBACK A LOT SO TRY TO KEEP UP.**

"Leah." The word soared through the forest as I sped past the trees, forgetting my problems. Losing myself in the wolf I am. "Leah! Leah! Oh my god, Leah, come on." I ignored the calls of my brothers. I didn't need them. I hurried ahead to the sound of their horrified gasps. "SETH!" It was a horrible sound... skin ripping, people screaming. I stopped dead, listening. "LEAH!" They screamed again. This time I ran as fast as I could toward their voices, phasing back to human and pulling my clothes on without stopping. I stepped into a clearing and gasped. There was a fire in one corner-a vampire. The boys (my 'brothers') were standing vigal around something... I pushed my way through the group to see what they were looking at and choked back a sob. Seth(my real brother-my baby brother) was lying on the ground, eyes closed. There were bite marks on his arm.

"We have to get him to Charlile. Now." Sam instructed, picking him up off the ground. Seconds later we were all running together. I was (as always) in the lead, running just a little faster than Jacob. I was the first at the Cullen clan's house and burst through the door angrily.

"What is it, Leah?" Alice said, frowning and looking up from where she and Edward were playing chess.

"Seth's been bitten." Edward answered for me, standing up. "I'll go get Charlile." He said, making a move for the stairs.

Jacob appeared in the open doorway behind me, holding Seth.

"Oh, hello, Jacob. Set him down over here." Alice said, patting the edge of the couch. "Edward's gone to find Charlile.

"Alice, is there anything we can do?" Jacob mumbled, glancing from me to Seth quickly.

"I'm not the doctor, Jacob, but I can only think of one solution." She muttered back, ignoring my gaze.

"And?" Jacob prompted, eyes weary.

"Sucking the venom out... but even at that.. it's risky."

"Your venom wouldn't be as poisonous to him as it's though, right?"

"It shouldn't.. it wouldn't be as bad if it slipped through... but it wouldn't be good it it did."

I let out a sob from my place frozen in the doorway just as Edward came flying down the stairs with Charlile. They rushed over to Seth and Jacob walked over to me. "Leah... lets go outside."

I let him pull my body outside and then when he let go of my arm I fell to the ground and started sobbing. Seth was all I had. Mom had slowly lost her mind after dad died and the guys hate me.. I need Seth. Seth is my only friend in the world. Without him..

I could feel their eyes on me but I didn't stur until a gentle hand reached out and touched my shoulder. "Leah." Her voice was quiet, timid. I glanced up, eyes stained and red. She looked the same as always. Her long, black hair was strung up in a loose ponytail and her weak smile was turned to a scowl by her scar. My heart faltered and for the first time I didn't lash out at her. I didn't scream go away. I just melted into her arms and she held me. For a moment it was like nothing had changed and my best friend was back with me again. She just held me.

"Look Leah! I'm alive." Seth joked when I walked in the Cullen living room to see him. I knelt in front of him, grabbing one of his hands.

"Seth. If you ever scare me like that again I swear..." I trailed off weakly.

"Yeah..sorry Lee." He mumbled, squeezing my hand.

"How do you feel?" I asked him quietly.

"Okay when you think about the fact that I just had to have the vampire venom sucked out of me.." He chuckled, smiling weakly at me..

I smiled at him. That's Seth. Only Seth would be trying to make me feel better, trying to make me laugh after what has happened to him. He is honestly the best person I've ever met. "You possibly took a few years off my life tonight... but I love you, Seth." I mumbled incoherently, pushing the hair from his eyes.

"I love you, too, sis," He said, beaming at me. "Butyou know you won't die, Leah!" His joke fell flat.

I didn't respond, just looked otu the window wall that overlooked the forest just outside the Cullen home. After a moment of that I turned to Charlile, "Can I take him home now?"

"Yes. He's stable enough." He told me, nodding.

Seth sat up and I grabbed his arm, helping him to the door. Jacob met me there, and took Seth. "I've got him Lee."

"Thanks, Jake." I turned again to look at Charlile. "Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen."

He smiled at me. "I was glad to help, Leah. Your brother is... a very good person. I'm glad you have him."

I smiled and turned to walk outside were my car was waiting. Jacob was standing beside the drivers side and he looked at me. "He's in there. I'm going to stay here a bit."

"Okay." I said, nodding. I opened the door and got in. Seconds later we were riding down the road out of Forks and into La Push.

"Hey, Leah... I'm sorry about before. You know I didn't mean it." Seth said, frowning deeply.

"Seth, it's not your fault. It's true." I muttered, watching as it started to rain steadily harder through the wind shield.

"But I shouldn't have said it."

"It's fine, Seth." I drove in silence until we got to the house and I helped Seth from the car and up to his room. "Night Seth."

"Night Leah." He mumbled under his breath.

_"Leah!" Emily half screamed when I opened the door to see her standing in front of me._

_"Emily!" I squeaked and threw my arms around her. _

_"Leah...?" Sam's voice called from the living room._

_Emily raised her eye brows at me. "Either Seth's hit puberty a bit early or you have a boy in the house." _

_ I laughed, beaming at her. "That's Sam." _

_"The boy?" She laughed evilly. "This should be fun." _

_I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the living room where Sam was sitting, frowning at the doorway. "Sam, this is my cousin Emily Young. Emily, this is Sam." Sam's eyes were focused on Emily in what looked like utter amazement. He stood up and walked from the room without a word. The door slammed and I looked at Emily. _

_"Is he always like that?" Emily asked, frowning._

_"No... I have no idea what's wrong with him. He was fine a few minutes ago." _

_"So your boyfriend has a multiple personality disorder?" She joked._

_"Funny... I don't know what's up with him." I shook my head, laughing. "He'll come around." _

_"Where's baby Seth?" Emily asked, smiling brightly at me. _

_"One can only guess..." I muttered, heading for the staircase. I stood outside Seth's room and put my ear to the door. I nodded at Emily and stepped back. _

_She stifled a giggle and opened the door loudly, letting it bang against the wall. Seth jumped ten feet in the air and screamed. Then he saw Emily. _

_"Emily!" He yelled, jumping up. He flew across the room and hugged her. "Hey." _

_"Man.. your still so short." She joked, quietly. _

_"Shut up, Em." He said, sitting down on the edge of his bed._

_"Oh, Seth." She said, mussing his hair. "How you been?" _

_"Pretty good... but I'm not a dog." _

_"But you are! My little puppy dog." _

_"No! He's my puppy dog." I interjected, laughing at the banter that seemed to just follow Emily around._

_"Oh? Well I guess I can share him." _

_"Ladies! I am not a dog."_

_"Oh... then your our little baby?" I asked, laughing at the irritated expression on his face._

_"If you haven't noticed I am _not _a baby anymore, big sister." _

_"You're my baby." _

_"I'm your brother." _

_"Then your _my _baby?" Emily asked him, an evil expression on her face._

_"No!" He growled under his breath. "Night, Leah, Emily." _

"Leah...? You okay?" Seth asked, waking me from the flashback.

I looked down at him. He was so much bigger now... of cores back then niether of us were plagued by being what we are. Neither of us. I turned on my heal and left the room, hurrying to my room were I grabbed my phone off the bed. The number was memorized in my mind from the past and it felt strange to dial it so quickly now. Each ring of the phone sent trills up my back. I knew he would answer.

"Hello?" Sam.

"Emily." Me.

"Leah?" Sam.

"Maybe." Me.

"What do you want to talk to Emily about?" Sam.

"Why do you need to know?" Me.

"Leah..." Sam.

"Sam!" Me.

"Okay, fine... crazy." Sam.

A few seconds later I heard the phone change hands. "Leah?"

"Hi." My throat was suddenly dry.

"Hey." Her voice was light, but confused.

"Did you ever set a day for that wedding..?" I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Yes.. next year. Why?" Her voice seemed even more confused now.

"Do you still want me to be your bridesmaid?" My voice faltered, but ultimately didn't fail me in asking the question that has been hanging on my tounge for so long.

"I never stopped." The tone of her voice had changed, higher in pitch, more exited... "But Leah.." Worried again.

"Yes?"

"I thought you hated me."

"I did."

"What changed?"

"I remembered."

"What?"

"I remembered that day. I remembered your reaction to Sam's spaz attack. I remembered that you're my best friend and you can't hate your best friend."

**So... resalution between Emily and Leah. **

**What will this lead to? Sam and Leah's relationship is about to be tested. At the moment they never speak. They hide from each other. Now, with planning a wedding and Emily and Leah being BFF's they can no longer hide from each other. What now?**

**REVIEW... *leave my spelling issues alone...kk?***


End file.
